Some users browse directly to their favorite websites. Other users use Internet search engines to find webpages and content related to their search queries. Users may not be interested in the entirety of the content they request, webpages they browse to, or find through an Internet search. However, data is often served by servers, and consequently displayed by client computing devices sequentially, and in its entirety.